The Chronicle ver 1
by ThiefofStealth
Summary: The Death of Ace. Most of his fans didn't like his death, same with me. Welcome to Chronicle series version 1, where is me, suddenly got thrown into One Piece world. I'm inside of that world at the time where Luffy met Shanks. I'm here because I have two mission. To save Ace, and watch over Luffy to become a Pirate King! warning: Self-Insert story, AcexOC, my potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Don't you dare lay your dirty, magma hands to my brothers!"**_

"_**Grrr! Bark bark!"**_

"_**Erica! Flame!"**_

"_**We're here to save both of you, especially you Ace! I won't let you die in a place like this!"**_

"_**Bark bark!"**_

"_**Eat this you magma man! Rifle..! Kairoseki no Eagle Bullet!"**_

"Erica!"

"Huh?" I turned my head to look at my newly best friend, Eda. She's kind of scary when annoyed but she's kind of familiar of my best friend in my third grade in junior high, Nindi. Man, I kind of miss her..

"You space out again! I told you to help me doing this assignment, didn't I?!" she exclaimed as she scold me. I can only laughed nervously and start focus at the assignment.

It's been a few months since the last time of that Fairy Tail's incident, the one which surprised me are the story of me in that world and this world time. My experinces in that world are has been written in a book, while this world time was actually has been frozen as I'm in that world.

Now I'm start to miss everyone in Fairy Tail. I sighed and took out the book of my experience in Fairy Tail world. I look at the cover and open it, I like to read my own experience in that world together with everyone in Fairy Tail..

"Hey Erica, you bring that thick book again? Isn't it heavy? Man, you sure are surprised me, aren't you?" I looked up and saw Anastasia Ivonne looking at the book. I grinned and laughed.

"Yep! This is my favorite story book, that's why!" I exclaimed and back to the book.

Sometimes I like to hoping again to God. 'Can I back to the adventure like in the Fairy Tail?'-or something like that..

I laughed and closed the book and put it back to my bag. I streched myself and stand up. I need to grab some fresh air. Thank God the teacher didn't present so there is some free time for 2-3 hours until the next subject.

"I'm going to the restroom, you continue it for a moment for yourself, alright Eda?" I said and went out. I'm not really go to the restroom but hey, I'm pretty a good liar aren't I?

I start to walk around the school until the first floor. Then I found a weird looking door right next to the stairs. I arched my right eyebrow and start walking closer. And before I knew it, I recklessly went in to that door..

And suddenly I'm smelling a salt water smell. And like before, the time when I'm into Fairy Tail's world is..

A feeling of falling and unconsiousness..

I woke up with a felling of salty at my mouth and wet body. I coughed and breath heavily, slowly I open my eyes and saw sand and right infront of me there is a jungle. I closed my eyes to adjust the sight and open it again only to saw a pair of boots, I guess it's from someone that slowly approaching me.

Then I felt a hands and grab me and hold me bridal-style. I start to focusing my eyesight at the person who rescue me. A straw hat with red band around it and red hair. I can't see more than that becuse of the sunlight. Damn sun, and it's hot too!

"Don't worry little one, I'll help you and you'll be fine.." the person said and smiled at me. I just nod and lost consious again.

Why that person looks so familiar?

I woke up (again) with throbbing at my head, especially at my old scar because of a game when I was still a little girl. I tried to sat up but the throbbing really hurting me now, so I'll just lie on the bed for a while. Wait, a bed?

"Ah! You finally wake up!" I turned and saw an old man with kind tone. I guess he's not a bad person though..

I groaned and slowly try to sat up and made it. The old man grab a glass of water and give it to me. Before I knew it my throat are slightly burned and need mineral water, not sea water. Thanks to that salty water just then. As I held out my hand to grab the glass of water, I'm almost scream because of shock.

I stared at my hands and I finally realized that my err.. weights on my chest are gone and my body was shrunk. I start to panic and scream silently. Just what the hell is going on?!

"Err, ojou-chan are you okay?" ask the old man beside me as I'm panicing. I quickly regain my sanity and laughed nervously. I grab the water and quickly drink it until its empty. I cleaned the water across my mouth with my back hand and give back the glass to the old man.

"..umm, ojii-san..? May I ask you who are you and who is my savior?" I ask politely. Hey first impressions are important you know!

The old man laughed and said, "I'm Pete, I'm this town's doctor. And the one who save you is the Akagami pirate's captain, Shanks. You understand what I'm saying, ojou-chan?" I nodded and blinked for a few times.

Shanks..? Akagami pirate..?

Like a ton bricks falling onto me I finally realized who are they. The infamous Shanks from One Piece! Dammit why didn't I realized it sooner as he saved me just then!

Wait..

If Shanks is here, then..

I'm in One Piece world now?!

My head start to spinning and finally black out.

**Third person's POV**

"O-ojou-chan?! H-hey, hang in there!" Pete say as he saw his patient was unconsious. Before he know it, the red haired man, Shanks, was came in and walk slowly to the doctor.

"Good evening, doctor," Shanks greet with wide smile.

"A-ah, Shanks! You came!"

"Yep. Then, any news from the ojou-chan?" Shanks ask as he look at the girl on the bed. The girl, Erica, was unconsious with bandage around her head because of some injuries on her head. She looks like a five year old girl with weird clothes, which is actually her school uniform.

"A-ah, just then she woke up, but she's unconsious again," Pete said. Shanks sweatdrop and laughed. Then he turned to saw the girl and turned back to Pete. "I'll watch over her. You go check other patients," Shanks said as he take a chair and sit down right beside the bed. Pete nodded and walk out from the room.

The Shanks' attention back to the girl who now sleeping softly and her small mouth open a bit. He chuckled and start to poking the girl's chubby left cheek. And keep poking until he suddenly got a slap from the girl and slapped his nose, fortunately it's not really hard and the girl didn't wake up.

Shanks laughed nervously as he rubbing his nose and sweatdrop. The girl stirred until she's backing the captain and keep sleeping. Shanks smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, but not too hard because her head still injured.

'I hope you wake up soon, ojou-chan,' Shanks thought as he continue to poke the girl's left cheek.

'Because I want to introduce you to a boy two year older than you in this town,'

**A/N: this is my first self-insert story so I'm sorry if there is some incorrect word or something. Plus English is not my first language so maybe there is some words that is incorrect. I don't have any BETA so I'm doing this alone. Please review and tell me your thoughts to me~**

**ThiefofStealth**


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh, where the hell am I?

I sat up and yawned. Wait, this isn't my room. Oh yeah, I got thrown (again) into anime world, this time One Piece world though.

"Oh, you finally wake up,"

I turned and saw a pair of eyes looking right at me. I screamed and backed off, unfortunately my back head got bumped with a wall. I cursed silently as I rubbing my back head which got a big bump.

"A-are you okay? Sorry I didn't mean to scared you or surprised you," I look back at Shanks, who was now scratching his cheek as he laughed nervously. I pouted and start to pinched his cheeks with my—now—small hands. Hard.

"Owowowowow, it hurts ojou-chan! Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" he said. Then I let go and went off the bed. I hissed as the cold floor touching my barefeet. I start to walk around and went outside the room. I heard a footsteps approaching me, I turned and look up. It's Shanks, I guess I should thank him for saving me.

"Umm, Shanks-san?" he hummed and crouched down until my eye level. "T-thank you.. for saving me.." I blushed and looked down. Then I heard a chuckle and a hand ruffling my head. I feel my face went hotter, man this is embarassing! Not to mention I'm a Shanks' fans. It's not that I like him, I just respected him.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone. He's 2 year older than you, I think.. How old are you, ojou-chan?" crap. I knew it he'll ask that. Shiiiiiitt..

"I-I'm five year old," shit, my voice change too! I guess.. but my hair still in same length though. But this bangs start to covering my eyes and my hair got long. Maybe I should cut it later..

"That's good then. Well, let's go," he lend his hand as he smiled at me. I look at him at grab his hand. The we start walking to somewhere I didn't know. Or am I?

We walk slowly and some people were greeting Shanks. Sometimes they smiled and greet me, but I hide myself behind Shanks and still holding Shanks' hand. Shanks only laughed and ruffled my hair. I pouted and pinched his hand because my hair become tangled because of him. He just grinned and hissing because I pinched him hard.

Then we stop at a bar, or so I guess. I never went a bar before, and never will, so I don't know. The bar was full of men with scary looking appearance. Shanks greet them and they greet back, I guess they are kind people, or Shanks' crew, I dunno. We keep walking until infront of a long counter thing and many tall stools.

And guess what, on one of the stools, there is the main character of One Piece, looking at me.

Yup, it's Monkey D. Luffy..

Oh wait, he went down and ran to me. He keep staring at me until I feel so uncomfortable at his stares. Then he grin at me and he pointed himself with his thumb.

"I'm Luffy! What's your name?" he ask. Damn, what name I should use.. I think I'll change my last name, because my last name is weird name. But I still use my middle name though, but I guess I'll just use the first letter. And don't forget to turned the last and first name.

"I'm Ryuuen A. Erica. Nice to meet you, Lu'-chan!" I smiled at him. He grinned and sat down on the tall stool. Because I'm afraid of falling, I'll just looking at him and Shanks arguing (or Luffy only, because Shanks was laughing) from down here. Man, my neck starting to hurt because of these people were so tall.

"Ara, Shanks! You're back!" I turned and saw a young woman with dark green hair and a bandana across her head. Yup, it's Makino alright..

"Oh hello there ojou-chan, are you the one that Shanks' rescued?" she ask kindly. I nodded and squezzed Shanks' hand, which unbeknown by both of us we still holding hands. She giggled and crouched down to ruffling my hair.

"Are you shy, Eri-chan? That's so cute. Oh, I'm Makino. Nice to meet you," she said as she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and look back at Shanks and Luffy.

"I told you I'm going to be a Pirate King! Just look Shanks you bastard!" oi, oi, Luffy. It's not good talking like that to an adult, especially when you're still a little kid. I look at Shanks, who was laughing at Luffy along with all his crew in the bar.

Both of them keep arguing until about 10 or so minutes. So I just walk around the bar until I met a man with curly blond hair. He grin at me and said, "I'm Yasopp. You feel better now, 'jou-chan?" I nodded and touch my head which is bandaged.

"Yeah, thank you for asking. It's better than the first time I woke up. I'm Erica, nice to meet ya,". He laughed and pat my head. "You know, I have a son named Usopp. He has long nose and black curly hair, he got it from his mother," oh yeah, Yasopp is Usopp's dad. I almost forgot about that..

"So you left him to sailing across the world?" I ask, he nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I kind of miss him though, maybe because you kids are here and my son about Luffy's age," he laughed and pat my head. I nodded and turned to see if those lousy guys already stop arguing.

It is! Thank God, because I never did enjoy loud voice especially crying people. I slowly walked over to Luffy and Shanks. Shanks looked at me and waved me over. I walked a little faster but suddenly I tripped and fell. And my face fell first, thank God I didn't wear glasses. Everyone look shocked especially Shanks.

I sat up slowly but my head was throbbing and I felt something was flowing across my right side face. Shit, don't tell me the injury opened..

"Erica!" Shanks quickly ran toward me and hold me up, I look at his expression and it's quite surprised me. He walked toward the counter and put me down on it. His expression was full of guilt and worry, same with my mom's expression as I got injured right on the injury. It's been a long time since someone was worry about me..

"Makino, bring me a medical kit," Makino nodded and quickly take the medical kit. She ran and give it to Shanks. He muttered 'thanks' and start to open the bandage with a scissor slowly. After the bandage was off from my head, he quickly open the medical kit and take out an alcohol. He slowly cleaned the injury with the alcohol, I hissed because of the cool feeling from the alcohol. Weird, usually I didn't hissed back at home. I guess age does change me..

After a while (which I felt like forever because Shanks make it slowly and gently as ever..), finally the injury was been bandage (again) by Shanks. Everyone were sighed, relieved. Shanks was, actually, looks almost like a zombie. His eyes were look red and his expression was really serious. He looks really relieved and sighed. I giggled as I remembering his expression when he bandage my head.

"Khihihi, Shanks-san expression was really stupid.." i teased him. He glared at me as I turn my head to other side and giggled. Everyone in the bar were laughing except Shanks. "Maa maa, Shanks-san. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! This little injury would probably heal in a few days!" I said and grinned at him. He just sighed and pat my head.

"You make me worried, you know what.." he muttered softly as he ruffling his red locks. I giggled and give him grin. "Don't worry Shanks-san, I'll be fine," I said and drink my warm chocolate milk given by Makino when Shanks 'operate' me.

"By the way Makino, I know this is a lot to ask, but could she stay with you? A pirate ship isn't a place to raise children, plus it's dangerous. I could give you money to help her," Shanks said to Makino as he pick me up and put me on his lap. I sipped slowly at the milk as he start to ruffling my dark brown, almost looks black, and enjoy his big and gentle hand on my head.

Actually I'm starting to get sleepy and then I slumped back on his chest. I yawned and put the cup on the counter. I can hear a chuckled and a giggled and a hand ruffling my locks. Even though I'm sleepy, I still want to hear their conversation so I try my best to not fall asleep.

"It's fine. I would love to take care of a girl and have one around. I don't need money; here I'll lead the way," then I felt myself being turned and my face was infront of Shanks' chest, his strong arms were around me to hold me from falling. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. Then 2 sets of footsteps were heard and I felt that we go up some stairs.

A few moment later a soft thing and a pillow was under my back and head. Then I felt a hand ruffling my head. I couldn't help but smiled with my closed eyes. I'm actually loved being petted or ruffled, especially on my head. Too bad there isn't any tradition like that in my home country..

I start to pray before I sleep, it's my traits before sleep. I hope I can stay in this world a little longer so I can look after Luffy until he became a Pirate King. Because both of his brothers will die in the future. Even he will have many crew, he still need someone to look after him.

Right?

**A/N: not much to say. Please Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a weight on me. I groaned and turn to see what the hell was on me. It was Luffy.

Dammit he's so freaking heavy!

"Luffy, get off of me. You're heavy.." I said to him.

"You're finally wake up! Come on Makino-san was waiting for you!" he said. What? Makino was waiting for me?

"For what?" I ask.

"I dunno, she just tell me to woke you up. Though, I tried to woke you up 20 minutes ago but you still didn't wake up until now. Now come on!" he said as he get off of me and ran out the room. I yawned and sat up. Then I went off the bed and start walking out. I went downstairs carefully, because my feet aren't long like my real self and I don't want to fell down the stairs.

Because the injury on my head haven't healed yet.

"Oh, you're finally up! I never thought you sleep longer that Luffy," Makino said as she saw me walking downstairs. I only nodded and rubbed my eyes. She smiled and said, "I make a breakfast for you, so you can eat now or later," she hold me and put me on the tall stool at the counter right next to Luffy. Then she put down a plate of fried rice in front of me and a glass of water. Oh man, my favorite food..

"Do you need help, Eri-chan?" Makino ask as she smiled at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks and shook my head. She giggled and pat my head. As I eating my breakfast, Makino went upstairs and went down with clothes and a towel.

"Eri-chan, after you finished eating you can take a bath later. The bathroom was over there, right next to the stairs. Call me if you need my help," she said as she put the clothes and the towel on the counter. I nodded and continue eating my breakfast. As I finished my breakfast, I feel that I'm still hungry but decided not to say it to Makino.

I take the plate and the glass and went down the stool. I walk toward Makino and give it to her, she smiled and ruffled my head.

"Eri-chan, want me to help you in bath?" she ask me. Because my injury still aren't healed yet, so I decided to tell Makino to help me with this injury. I nodded and touch the bandage with my right hand. She nodded and take the clothes and the towel. Then she lend her hand and I take it as we walk toward the bathroom.

As we inside the bathroom, Makino slowly stripped me off and turn on the water in the bathtub. Then she tied my hair into an up-do style and hold me and put me into the tub. The water was warm, so say the least. I thought it would be cold or something. I guess Makino was really a kind person..

As Makino cleaned my body, I start to play with the water. I don't know why but the water look interesting enough to play with. Oh yeah, Makino also put a rubber duck in the bathtub, which make me felt like a little kid again. Even though I don't have any bathtub or rubber duck, and I'm originally 15 year old mentally, and 5 year old physically. Yet here I am, playing with the duck. Makino giggled as she saw me playing with the rubber duck.

After finished, Makino dry me with the towel and wear the clothes on me and surprisingly, it fits me perfectly. She untied my hair and start brushing it with a hairbrush. Then we walk out the bathroom toward the bar. I walk toward Luffy who was drinking his drink, which I guess an orange juice.

"Hey Lu'-chan, how do I look?" I ask him with a grin. He turned his head and grinned back.

"You look great!" he replied.

Actually the clothes I wear was actually a plain light red sundress with big white ribbon on the chest area. I'm actually not a fan of a dress but oh well. I looked around to find Shanks and his crew but no avail, they not here. Are they left already? No, the mountain bandits not here yet so I assume they at the ship.

I sat on the stool next to Luffy and decided to lie down for a while. I just hope Shanks come over later. After a minute or so, I decided to walk out this bar. I jumped off from the stool and start walking outside. Then I heard a steps from behind me and its getting closer.

"Na Erica, where are you going?" I turned and saw Luffy was right behind me. He was tall, obviously. He's 7 year old! About a few inches from my head, so I looked up to saw his face.

"Going for a walk, wanna come?" I ask. "Sure! Let me take you for a walk then! You just got here yesterday right?" I nodded. He lend his hand and I take it. We say we're going to walk around to Makino, surprisingly she just say to back before lunch. I guess Japanese tradition and Indonesian are different..

Then we start walking out the bar and went around the town. We met so many townspeople and some of them greet us. I can't stand stranger so I just hide myself behind Luffy or look down, or anything but seeing other people's eyes.

On the way, we met a florist. He greet Luffy and I, before then I hide behind Luffy but finally decided to take a peek. Both the florist and Luffy talking each other for a while until they end their conversation and the florist gave me a bouquet of sunflowers. I gasp and slowly taking the bouquet, I look back at the florist who smiled softly. I felt blood rush to my cheek and smiled, muttering 'thank you' to him and hide again behind Luffy. The florist chuckled and ruffled my hair softly, then we left.

I look back at the bouquet and smiled. I love sunflowers, they're so beautiful and their seeds are delicious. Back in my world, I really want to plant some sunflowers but my mom wouldn't let me because there is no space. Plus there isn't any sunflower seeds on sale in Indonesia. And this is the first time I saw the real thing. Usually I just saw it from televisions or books with pictures.

"Shishishi, you really like that flower aren't you?" Luffy ask as he grinned at me. I nodded and smiled. And then I remember we should go back right now.

"Luffy, let's head back. I'm sure Shanks and the others already at the bar," I said as I look at him. He nodded and we start heading home.

As we arrive, Shanks and the others already there. They all greet us as we walk toward Shanks and Makino at the bar counter.

"Hey welcome back, Anchor, Chibi-chan!" a tick mark appeared on my head as I start to glare at Shanks, who called me 'Chibi', He just laughed.

While Luffy didn't like it and start to argue with Shanks as he stood up on the stool. Seriously, aren't he scared of falling from the stool? Not that I care but still..

Then suddenly a bunch of scary looking men came to the bar and walk toward the counter. Thankfully Shanks quickly grab and holding me in his hug before they crashed me and make me fall. Then Yasopp walk toward us to pick me up and hold me.

I know this scene. This is where those men, the bandits, were demanding Makino to bring out all the.. sake? Or beer? Whatever.. and then Shanks and the bandits (just the bandits though) arguing, then they left and make Luffy angry because Shanks didn't react and only laughed with drenched body because the last bottle of alcohol was being smashed onto him. Then he eat Shanks' Gomu Gomu no Mi..

Which is happening right now..

Then Shanks realized what is Luffy eating right now and shout at him, to spit out the fruit. But it's too late. Then Luffy's neck stretched out until reach the floor. Everyone look stunned at the scene. Except me, of course..

"You fool! That's a Devil Fruit! Now you wouldn't able to swim anymore!" Shanks yelled at him. Then Luffy shout 'WHAAAAAAATT!' until I felt my eardrums were going to bleed. Thank God I quickly cover my ears before he shout.

I giggled and say, "Losing your swimming ability for rubber power? Man, that's stupid," I grinned as Shanks looked at me, stunned.

"..How did you know?" he ask, I shrugged and jumped down from Yasopp's hold. Then I walk toward a stool near the counter and put down the bouquet and sat down on the stool. Then I crossed my legs and my arms in front of my chest.

"It's a common thing, right? Devil fruit users would drowned if you throw them into the water, like a hammer. Or in Luffy's case, like an anchor," I laughed after I finished my talk. Luffy frowned and start yelling at me. I just look away as I cover my ears and whistled.

"You know what, you're smarter than normal 5 year old kid. That is sure stunned me," Shanks said as he smiled at me. I give him a thin smile, of course I'm smarter than 5 year old kid. I'm mentally 15 year old!

"Thank you, Shanks-san. I appreciate your compliment," I say as I smile sweetly. He laughed and ruffling my hairs.

"Look Luffy, your 5 year old friend is smarter than you! You should be as smart as her! Go read some books!" Shanks said to Luffy as he began ruffling his hair as well. Luffy frowned and shoved his hand away.

"Shut up!" he protest. I giggled and sighed.

This will be a long day..

**A/N: my back was aching.. welp, please R&R!**

**ThiefofStealth**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with a body of someone crushing me. I gasped and kicked the person off me. There was a loud 'Bonk!' after I kicked the person off the bed.

I slowly open my eyes and blinking a few times. Then I crawled right beside the bed and look down. There was Luffy there, I guess Luffy was the one who crushed me..

"Geez Luffy, you should have been realized that your body is bigger than me **and **heavier than me.." I said as I sighed and sat up. Then he stood up and say, "That's because you're a heavy sleeper! If you don't then you wouldn't have to feel my body on you!" I felt a tick mark appeared and I smiled sweetly at him as I pinched his cheeks and stretched it.

"You got a problem about me being a heavy sleeper?" I ask, still smile sweetly at him, which make him paled and the temperature in the room become a little cold. Probably because of my yandere aura already affected the room's temperature, oh well..

Luffy quickly shook his head. Then my smiled faded and stretched his cheeks until really long and let go. It make a loud 'Smack!' sound and he stumbled behind and fell. I scratched my head and sighed heavily as I began to get off the bed. I stretched my body and turned to saw Luffy already stand up with his hands rubbing his cheeks. I laughed.

"What are you laughing for?! That hurts you know!" he shout at me. Then I stop laughing and said, "So? If you want to become a pirate, you should put up with such a little injury, right?" he flinched and look down. Damn, I didn't mean to make him feel bad..

"..Yeah you're right! I shouldn't complain about a little injury!" he said. I sighed and smiled, thank God he didn't feel down, quite the opposite actually. "That's the spirit. Now let's go down and eat, I'm starving," I said as I walked outside the room, with Luffy following me.

As we arrive downstairs, we're greeted by Makino as she put down some food on the counter. We sat down on the stools and start to eat our breakfast. I eat faster than Luffy and ask for more to Makino, same with Luffy after he finished his.

After a few minutes, our little 'competition' has finished. The winner would be Luffy, of course. Blame him and his bottom-less stomach, moreover he's a rubber-boy now. Man, now I'm ultra full..

Back at home, mom would be angry if I ate too much. Maybe because my weight would increase.. Damn, me and my stupid hormone..

"Luffy, have you took a bath?" I ask. He shook his head. I grinned as my bangs covering my eyes and chuckled evilly. I heard Luffy gulped.

"Let's take a bath together then! Come on!" I jumped off the stool and grab his hand and pull it, it stretched of course..

"What?! No way!" he protest. I smiled sweetly at him and say, "Come. **Now**," he gulped and quickly jumped off the stool. I wear off my 'yandere' face and I heard Makino's giggiling.

"Now let's go. You smell stink, if you want to know.." I said as I pulled him along to the bathroom. As we arrive at the bathroom, I turned on the warm water and turned to look at Luffy.

"Take off your shirt. Now," he quickly stripped and put his clothes in the basket. Then I turn off the water and began stripping too. As I put my clothes in the basket, Luffy already jumped into the bathtub. I facepalm. Then I jumped in too and wash my face.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention you that my injury already healed up. But Shanks put a bandage on it though, man what a troublesome injury..

We cleaned each other's backside and wash off. Then we dry up and get dressed. We went out and saw the bandits from yesterday at the bar. We quickly went toward Makino and she look at us. Then she pick me up and hold me tight in her arms, she want to say something but stopped by Luffy's words.

"You're the bandits from yesterday! You, apologize now!" Luffy said, pointing at the leader, Higuma. Higuma turned and looking at Luffy before he walk toward him and stopped right in front of Luffy.

"What do you mean kid? We just arrive here to have a drink, why should we have to apologized?" he said with mocking tone and smirk. Man, how I badly want to kick that disgusting face..

"You bastard! Apologize now!" Luffy shout at him. Higuma didn't look amused though, because a tick mark appeared on his head as he glaring at Luffy. Then he grab Luffy and went out. All the bandit members were following their leader and leaving just Makino and I at the bar.

"No! Luffy!" I struggle and Makino let go off me and I ran to chase those bandits. I hear Makino shouting something but I don't really catch it. As I'm outside the bar, I start to looking around to search those bandits.

Then I found them at the town and start kicking him up. I quickly ran and tackled one of the bandits, which make him stumble and turned to look at me. I jump and grab his arm and bite him, real hard. I forgot to mention but my teeth are quite sharp (but not as sharp as a shark, of course) and my biting ability is almost equal to wolf's bite, that's what my dad say when he pissed me off and bite him.

The guy screeched and swinging his arm to make me let go his arm, but no avail I'm still attached to his arm and bit harder. I swear, the more he swing, the bite would more hurting him.

"Eri!" I heard Luffy yelled but I didn't care and closed my eyes. I may be reckless as Luffy, but I won't attack unless I have to. Just like this situation.

I let go as I felt something was flowing into my mouth, and its salty. I spit it out and I saw his arm was bleeding. So the thing that went into my mouth was that guy's blood? Yuck!

"You brat!" Higuma tried to punched me but luckily it missed. As his arm right in front of my mouth, I quickly chomped him more harder than the guy I just bit. He screeched and pushed my head to let go but I bit more harder (if it was possible) until I felt some salty liquid went into my mouth.

I let go and spat it toward his face, and guess what, it's right into his eye! Disgusting! Yuck!

Before I could even blink, a foot was slammed into my back to the ground. I look up and saw it was Higuma's foot. I winced at the throbbing in my back. I felt hands were grabbing my arms and pulled it hard, I screeched as the foot stepped me harder and the arms pulled my arms harder.

"Stop it!" I heard Makino yell and the stepping and pulling's pressure were decreasing, but it still there. "Whatever they did, I'll pay you just to leave them alone," I turned and saw Woop Slap was standing next to Makino, who was almost in tears.

"No, this kid pissed me off and the other one will be fun to kill. I'll teach it not to be stupid for attacking me," Did he just call me an it? That's it, I'm really going to kill this guy for attacking Luffy **and** insulting Shanks.

"You fucking bandits! I swear if you die, you won't even gone to hell either heaven! Hell, you won't ever goes to heaven if you die!" I yelled at him and screeched loud as he stepped and pulled my arms harder until I heard a crack.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Erica!" Luffy yelled, only to get kicked by the rest of the bandits. It hurts so much, I felt my arms and back are going to break. I never experience something like this and it hurts so much!

"That's why nobody was at the docks," I heard Shanks' voice said. I look up and saw Shanks, who was looking at us. Then he said, "I though your punches were as strong as pistols?" to Luffy. I chuckled softly, man, at the time like this he still making a jokes. Typical Shanks..

"Shut up!" Luffy yelled. He looked down at me with a grin and his eyes narrowed at Higuma. "Oh, it's those filthy Pirates," I growled loudly as he said that.

"I don't care if you spill booze on me or insult me, hell even if you spit on me I won't care. But if you harm my friends, I can't forgive you," Shanks said. I smiled weakly, as the pain was already spreading to my body. And Higuma was stupid because he apparently didn't hear the warning in Shanks' voice and increasing the pressure on his foot and pulling my arms. I only can winced weakly and whimpered.

"Forgive me? Ha, I can kill you," he said and a random bandit put a gun at Shanks temple, my eyes widened.

"You willing to risk your life?" Shanks' said. "Huh, what are you saying?" the guy asked.

"if you pull out a pistol, you should be ready to use it. Guns aren't for threats, they're for actions," Shanks said. My eyes widened as Lucky Roo, the crew cook shot the random bandit in the head. The bandits start yelling and the pressure on my back was getting worse and the pulling too. Suddenly I heard a crack and pains were spreading on my back. I tried my best not to cry, because even you cry, this person who torturing me won't giving any mercy.

"That was dirty!" one of the bandit yelled, then I hear Shanks chuckled, "We aren't saints, we're Pirates," he say.

"I got this captain," Benn said and took out his gun and Higuma yelled out, "Stop,"

Before I could even blink, the pressure was getting worse and the pulling too, even worse than before. I choked out a gasp and loud grunt. Great, I just got here for a few days and now I'm going to die? Man, Fortuna Goddess really isn't on my side right now..

Benn stop though. Shanks' glared at him with such a glare that it even scared me. Higuma panicked and pulled harder my arms and press harder on my back. That did it and a large..

**CRACK**

..was heard. My eyes almost bulged out of my sockets and I screeched as loud as I can. I felt tears fill my eyes in pain, I shut my eyes tightly and start breathing heavily. Higuma let go of my arms that I think broke and black dots danced in front of my eyes. Then I passed out from the pain.

I woke up in the arms of someone and I saw it was Yasopp. I squinted my eyes and saw that we were at an infirmary, I dunno where but I swear it's not at the town, so I guess it's the ship's infirmary. I winced in pain as both of my arms were pulsed in pain.

"Whe-where's Luffy? And Shanks? Are they alright?" I asked. He looked at me with worried and surprised eyes and said, "You're the one in the worse condition here, yet you still worried about others? You really are different from the others, aren't you?" and turned his head. I ignored him and tried sitting up, but cried out in pain.

Yasopp turned his head to look at me and said, "Don't do that," I looked at him with worried and panicked eyes. I know Shanks and Luffy would be alright but still, I'm worried! Shanks would lost his arm in this scene!

He was shocked at the look on my face and he sighed, "Fine, after Higuma let you go, he grab Luffy and make smoke appear and left with Luffy in the ocean," my eyes widened but remained calm and he hastily continued. "But Shanks went after him. Don't worry, Luffy will be back in no time," I sighed and nodded.

Then a doctor came in and said, "Okay, I'm ready to fix your arms Erica," I nodded, a bit nervous. I never got a broken bone before, and this is my first time. I heard from someone that the pain was didn't really hurt, but the pain tolerance was not the best at this age.

Yasopp seemed to notice because he start talking to me. "Hey, did I ever tell you about my son, Usopp?" I look up and nodded, then he continue his talking about Usopp and things. While he was talking, the doctor was setting a brace on my forearms. It was kind of heavy but it's bearable.

I was only wincing a little by the time he was done. Yasopp finished telling me about Usopp. The ends wrapped around my palms and it was as bright as Shanks' hair. I raised an eyebrow at it and the doctor smirked.

"Shanks wanted it that way!" I laughed with a grin but it reminded me of Shanks. I quieted down and the a random crew member said, "Shanks and Luffy are back!" I jumped down from Yasopp's arms and ran toward where he was, I winced a little as I ran.

As I arrive, I saw Luffy was on Shanks' lap with his eyes closed and they were both dripping wet. I got off the boat and ran over them. I saw Luffy breathing and I sighed in relief. I turned to look at Shanks and saw he was okay, except his arm. I looked in horror when I saw his arm.

Tears already filled my eyes before I knew it and sobbed softly. I can't stand looking at people who is injured, it makes me cringed as I saw their injury. Shanks smiled at me, but it looked blurry because of my tears. Shanks looked above my head and I turned around to see Benn and the doctor. Benn took Luffy and the doctor had a kit in his hand and he was working on his arm stump.

I whipped my eyes roughly and held down my sobbing. Come one Erica, you're stronger than this! You're 15, you shouldn't be such a baby! Then I heard Shanks say, "Hey Erica, you okay?" I felt anger in me and I shout at him, "I should ask you that!" he chuckled and patted the ground across from him. I walked over and sat down.

"Luffy told me what you did, I'm proud of you," he said. I looked away with a blush and pout, then I protested, "It's not like it did anything! I just bit them, that's all!" he chuckled and shrugged. "you're a kid and you were scared," he said. I glared at him but decided to let it go. It's pointless to argue with him, who was braver than me. Plus he's a lot older than me, physically nor mentally.

"Yeah, you're older and braver than me, plus you're a pirate. Something like this were probably common to you. I guess?" he laughed and the doctor scolded him for moving. What, there's nothing wrong with my words, right? Right..

"You really are a smart kid!" he said as he ruffling my hair and roared with laughter and get scolded again by the doctor. I frown and didn't say anything, yet..

"Old man," I said softly, then he grinned at me, "What was that?" I smirked at him, "You heard me, old man," his finger grazed my sides and I yelped. I'm actually not a ticklish person but not when I'm younger. He start to tickling my sides and slowly grazed to my stomach, which was my weakness. I hung around him until the doctor ordered him to rest.

I hope he get well soon. Same with my arms, which I think both were broken. Damn that bandit, may hell invite him for a dinner and he stuck there forever..

**A/N: ooh, I become badass! But about the teeth thing, it is real. Both of my fangs, upper and lower side are does quite sharp. Wonder why..**

**Anyway, please R&R!**

**ThiefofStealth **


	5. Chapter 5

Shanks and his crew were here for maybe a week (I dunno I didn't count) until Shanks healed up. Luffy and I hung around Shanks' most of the time. I'm kind of sad for not be able to help him though, but he didn't say anything about it. I thought he would blame me though, but I got an opposite reaction from him. He hugged me tightly and apologized for not helping me.

Sometime he scolded me too because of my broken arms and tell me to rest at home. Heck, like I care. It's just broken bone, it would attached again after a few months. Science logic..

But it was now time for them to leave. We're at the docks and Shanks' crew were getting the supplies ready so they could leave. Shanks stood in front of us and he said, "Luffy, I'm sure you're going to miss us and want to come?" Luffy shake his head and said, "Yeah, I'll miss you, but I'm not going to beg you to go with you,"

Shanks stuck his tongue out at him and I chuckled at his childish attitude. I never get used to a childish nature of someone, but as Shanks here I'm starting to get used to it. "I'm going to get an even better crew than yours and become the King of the Pirates!" Luffy said. I looked at Shanks only to see him put his straw hat on Luffy's head.

"That hat means a lot to me and when and if you become the King of the Pirates return it to me," he said to Luffy. Then Luffy held the hat to his chest and looked down as tears fell down his face. Then Shanks turned and grinned at me.

"I haven't known you for a while, but it was nice meeting you," he said and dug in his pocket for something and give it to me. I tried to held it and look at it. It was a box with a screw on the side. It has a sunflower cravings across the box and on the top. It's color was soft red with white lines on the sides.

I tried opening it and shocked. It's a music box! How rare! But the one which confused me was the music. It's Dear You song by Higurashi, one of my favorite music box's music! I looked at it in awe and tried to hug him. Though it didn't work, but he hug me instead and ruffling my hair.

"Thank you Shanks! I love it, thank you!" I said. I had tears in my eyes and I couldn't stop it. This is the first time someone giving me a gift that I really want. Shanks chuckled and said, "It's not a problem, I was happy too," I let go and wipe the tears in my eyes with my backside of my hand (which still in bandage but not badly like a few weeks ago).

"But I never got to pay you back.." he laughed as I finished saying that and said, "Yeah, like a kid could pay back a big pirate like me," I pouted at him and he just ruffling my hair for the last time before he left for his ship. This is the first time I feel alone as someone left me, but I quickly brushed it off. I'll be fine, there is Luffy and Makino here, I won't be lonely. We watched until they sailed off.

It's been a few weeks after Shanks sailed off. My broken arms were already healed up a few days after Shanks left. I guess 5 year old bones are has different healing time huh? I heard children with broken bones are healed fast. But not **this** fast.

Anyway, Luffy and I hung out at the bar with Makino. Sometimes I wondered, why would she let two children hang out in a bar where pirates, sailors and sometimes bandits go to. But meh, it's Makino's bar, so she could do what she wanted. But still..

It's almost lunchtime as I play tag with Luffy and stopped as Makino calling us for lunch. He quickly sat down on the stools and start eating our lunch that already served by Makino. The bar was quite crowded today. As usual, Luffy finished his meal first.

And suddenly I heard a loud crash and a yell from behind us.

"WHERE IS MY GRANDSON?!" Luffy squeaked in fear and dove behind the counter. I turned to saw the person, who I know who is it. A man in tan shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. He has huge for one and had grey hair and a grey beard. Yep, he's Garp alright.

The bad news is Makino just went out as we start eating our lunch and now one by one people start to edging out the door. I admit, Garp **was** huge. As big as a gorilla, or maybe Dadan. Geshishi, that is hilarious. By now everyone was gone and I stared at him.

He grinned when he saw me and walked over. I look up to see him clearly. "Have you seen my grandson?" he ask. He was almost shouting and it's hurting my ears, almost. I kept using my straight face and replied, "Yes," to him, "He just ran away a few seconds ago, by the time you went in," I said and tied my bangs into upward position. Not really a lie but not really a true too.

He pouted (which was weird and I sweatdropped as he do that) and said, "Well if you see him tell me!" I just nodded and hummed in replied. Actually I'm not good at deceiving people so I guess Garp can see it that I was deceiving him. As expected from the Marine's Vice Admiral..

He narrowed his eyes at the counter and laughed loudly, "Too bad, I have meat!" I choked by my own spit and coughed. I knew it, Luffy would..

"YAY MEAT!" Luffy jumped on the counter and I slap my forehead and massage my temple because of Luffy's dumbness. Luffy backed up, realizing he has been tricked and Garp laughed again. "Luffy! I found you!"

Because I don't want to be anywhere near this family reunion, I stood up and started to walk toward the door. But my wishes were not answered because as I jumped off the stool and walk away, Luffy jumped off and tackled me. Now he was sitting on my body while I just lie down on my stomach.

"Luffy, what are you doing.." I said as I tried to get up and threw Luffy out from my body and turned to scold him. He fell backwards and quickly hugged me and hid behind me. My eyes widened. "No, let me go! Handle this yourself!" I said as I tried to let go his grip, which no avail it didn't even budge.

Then Makino arrived and I looked at her with an annoyed look because of Luffy. Her eyes widened when she saw Garp, "Garp, you're back," she said. He turned and grinned, "Yep!" Luffy's arms are getting tighter around me and make me a little more annoyed but decided to let it go. I sighed heavily and turned to look at Garp.

"Why did you make a hole in the wall like that?" I asked as I still trying to let go Luffy's grip. Garp said simply, "Because it looked cooler," I gaped at him with a 'really?' looks in my face. He just laughed.

Man, poor Makino.. Then every time he visits, the wall would be full of hole..

"Do you need something?" Makino asked. She said it with polite tone but I think she was a little bit stressed with the look in her eyes. Then Garp exclaimed, "Yeah! I'm taking my grandson with me!" Luffy froze from behind me and I did too. I know Luffy would be took by Garp but I don't want him to leave me alone! Not this time! There were no kids around here, and Makino would be busy at the bar. and I would be all by myself. And I don't want that!

I shook my head vigorously as Makino nodded. Then Garp went to the broken wall and thundered, "LET'S GO LUFFY!" No.. No, I don't want to be left alone again!

"NO! DON'T TAKE LUFFY! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE AGAIN!" I yelled. Garp looked at me, surprised at the moment and I looked back at him. Then Luffy said, "Yeah, I'm won't leaving Eri'," I relaxed a little but knowing Garp also wouldn't let go of Luffy, I glared at Garp. He's strong, plus I'm just a little kid, so even though I kick him in the shin, that won't affect his decision.

Garp laughed again and I was getting annoyed a little. But then Garp said, "Fine!" and grabbed Luffy from behind me and walked out the door. My eyes widened. No! This is worse than fighting with my classmates. At least someone was around!

I quickly turned my heels and after them. But then Garp shouted when I was just behind them, "Kid, go away!" I ignored what he said and continue following them. Luffy was shouting from where he was being carried in Garp's arms. It was tiring because we went up some hills and near forest. Great, as we arrived here, it would be bad if I got lost. For once, I thanking God for not being like Zoro.

Garp let Luffy down when he figured he wouldn't run away. He couldn't get rid of me. He told me to leave but I followed, he walked faster and I did too. He even tried to kicked me away but I quickly missed it and quickly after them.

He looked surprised that I'm being able to missed it but quickly shrugged it off with a booming laughing and said, "YOU GOT A GOOD SPIRIT, BRAT!" I twitched at the brat part but didn't reply. That kick was almost hit me, thank god it's totally missed. I would be stumbled back if I got his kick.

"You'll be a good Marine Luffy!" he said as we walked. But Luffy glared and said, "I'm gonna be a Pirate!" Garp glared and punched him in the head. I winced slightly as he punched Luffy and a large bump was formed. Man, I can't blame him though, Garp is Luffy's grandfather after all..

Then Garp turned to me and said, "What about ya?" I blinked and replied, "I'll be following Luffy, to make sure he didn't kill himself. Whether he'll become a Pirate or Marine, I don't care. As long I can follow him," I'm serious though, I'll be with Luffy until my time to go back home has come. Plus I have a mission here, which is to save Ace from his death.

We walked to a place Garp was leading us. I know this place. It's Dadan family's cottage, and I never thought that meeting Ace would be this fast. Meh, whatever..

Garp was knocking on the door. Luffy and I wait right behind him, and holding Luffy's hand, just in case he would running away (which was impossible). Then Luffy was being held in the air by Garp with his shirt and I let go his hand just in time when he was being held in the air.

I look up to see everyone. Man, being a kid was suck. Everyone become huge in my eyes now. I saw Dadan, Dogra and Magra were at the door, looking at us with such an expression. The Garp said, "Look after him too," Dadan looked shocked but then Garp told Luffy, "Hey Luffy, say hi to them,"

"Yo," Luffy greet as he wave a hand. I just sweatdrop with Luffy's attitude. Then Garp said, "This kid too," as he pushed me forward. I almost stumbled because of the sudden push. Plus his push was strong, almost like a.. you know what, forget it.

"Hi," I greet them as I wave a hand too. Dogra and Magra looking at me with an expression and stated, "Who are those kids?" Garp replied, "My grandson and my granddaughter," I twitched and turned to stare at him. What the heck, I just met him just a few moment ago and he already decided to make me his granddaughter? Heck, I'm not even surprised. As expected from D. family..

They yelled what and I covered my ears. Even though Luffy always yelling, I'm still not used with loud voice. Hell, I always hate loud voice. I sighed and dug at my small satchel that Makino gave to me and took out my music box. But then I realized what Garp just said and start to protest.

"I never agreed with that. You aren't my grandpa!" I said as I put back in the music box into my satchel and looking at Garp. But he laughed and said, "Well, I decided already!" I just slap my forehead and sighed in defeat, let Garp do anything as long it's not dangerous.

"Another two of them?! Garp's grandchildren?!," Dadan shout at us. I just scratched my cheek and looking at them. How did they think of me being related to Garp? Honestly I don't understand. Especially when Garp left his grandchildren (include me) to a mountain bandits. Man, he never not to surprised me..

"Uhh, Garp ojii? Why did you left your grandchildren, including me, to a mountain bandits?" I asked as I look up to see Garp. But he replied, "So you can become more stronger!" and laughed. Honestly I don't understand why, oh well.

Then he dropped Luffy and we start looking around. Dadan, Dogra and Magra got on their knees and said, "We can't," then Garp reply, "Alright then, here's your choice! DO you want to spend your life in prison or raise them? There are many crimes I over looked,". That's bullying! Honestly!

"Crappy shack," Luffy said, I bonk his head upside-down and his head form a bump. "That's not polite, Luffy!" I scold him as I put my arms on my hips, he just frowned but didn't say anything. Then he start to walk but stop and put his hand on his face.

"What is this.. Ugh, spit? Gross!" I went near him a looked at his face. Yep, there was spit, alright. Really nasty.. Yuck!

I take out a handkerchief given by some random person and cleaned the spit from Luffy's face. As I cleaning the spit, I turned my head and start looking at the suspect (which was Ace) and I found him, sitting on something with a pole in his hand. Hell, that stare was scary!

"..You're.. Ace," I said as I glaring at him. Even though his look was totally scary, I'm not afraid. He looked surprised that I know his name and said, "How d' you know my name, brat?" I huffed and turned my face to the side. "None of your business," I simply said and grab Luffy and walked away from him toward Garp.

"Luffy, Erica this is Ace. He is 3 years older than you. You both are going to live here starting from today," Garp said. Luffy was growling at Ace and I just puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms across my chest as I glaring at him. Even though he's one of my favorite character of One Piece, he's rude when he's younger.

Garp punched Luffy and I in the head. I winced and held my head. Dammit, that hurt! I took my hands off and Garp said, "That's all from me. I'll stop by time to time," then Dadan and the other asked, "Uh, what about child support?" he said, "put it on my bill,"

I ignored their conversation, because it's not necessary, as Ace jump down and glaring at me. I glare back as he walk toward me and stopped right in front of me. "How do you know my name?" he asked with a glare. I huffed and said, "I saw you in my vision. Problem?" he glared and I felt a chill. I swear, if looks could kill, I would be dead by the time I called his name.

"What vision?" he ask, "A vision about future. Where you will.." I stopped and look down. No, I don't want to say it. It would be changing the plot, even though that's my mission. To change the plot, especially Ace's death cause. Beside..

I can't stand of saying Ace will die later..

I shook my head and massage my temple. God, I become more tired and tired because of this..

"He-hey Erica? You okay?" Luffy asked. I look up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to rest my brain and eyes," I said. Ace just staring at us for the last time before he walked past us, Luffy yelled at Ace with a serious look on and didn't say anything else. So I decided to drop it. Garp left and we all got ready to go in the house.

I groaned as the pain in my head are back and I massage my temple. Great, now I got a headache because of his death cause..

I hope I can prevent it somehow, and change the plot a little bit..

I hope Oda didn't mind with it.

**A/N: I just finished this today (11 December 2013) and my back was aching right now. Anyway please Read&Review!**

**ThiefofStealth**


	6. Chapter 6

After getting freaked out (mostly Luffy) about pissed off Ace, Luffy and I went inside the dirty hut-slash-home thing. Luffy went in first, but I hesitated. I may know the plot thingy but the house was full of bandits. Bandits equals humans, aka people. And I (kind of) has clausthrophobia, and a house full of people is not my favorite things.

As I got in, I found a big guy had Luffy by the throat. I cursed in shock and then yelled when a protective feeling curled around my heart. "The hell are you doing! Let Luffy go!" the guy turned and glared at me. "What are you looking at, ya' stupid shit?!" he said. I glared and growled loudly, making him a little flinched. Then Dadan came in and glared at the guy.

"Put him down and leave them alone," she said, the one of the bandits said, "Why should we?" she reply, "They're Garp's grandkids,". All the bandits gapped and the guy let Luffy go. I'm still trying to get used by being called Garp's grandchild, who I only knew for a day, and a insane one at that.

I helped Luffy up and we sat at a table with Ace, which is away from us, eating. A small bowl of rice and a glass of water was put in front of us. It was not really appealing at all. But there is no choice, we live here and we should search for meat for our self.

But it's not hurt to ask for salt right?

"Umm, Dadan-san. May I ask you for salt for my rice please?" I ask to Dadan as I raised my hand. "No," she simply replied.

Oh well, at least I tried..

Note to self: bring salt everywhere, anywhere.

I start eating it slowly and staring at everyone. Even so, Luffy quite the opposite of me, which finished it in.. 30 seconds?

Anyway, as I was staring at everyone, I saw the men were eating meat of some kind. Probably predator in the jungle-slash-forest. I heard Luffy whined, "I want meat too!" I sweatdropped and Dadan yelled, "Shut up, he gets the meat because he caught it! Go in to the forest and catch some and you'll get some meat!"

"So that was what Ace sitting on? As expected from him.." I said out loud as I continue my meal. "And people in this house are mountain bandits, if you want to know Luffy. And we need to do chores or we won't be able to eat," I continue before I drink my water and clean the rest with my back side of my right hand. I muttered thanks for the meal softly and look back up at everyone, who was looking at me with weird look. Except Ace of course.

"What? It's the truth right? Right Dadan-san?" I said as I look up at her. She just nodded, still slightly gapped with my word earlier. Woops, talking much..?

"I hate mountain bandits and sure mister," Luffy said bluntly. I snorted and laughed with low voice. "I'm a women!" Dandan yelled. "Really?" Luffy said bluntly, "Yes!" she screamed. "Geshishi, alright that's enough Luffy. It's not polite to say to a woman," I simply said and wipe a tear in the corner of my eyes.

Ace suddenly got up and left. Luffy looked over with a thoughtful expression and I squinted my eyes as I look at him. This can't be good. Thoughtful expression on Luffy always can't be good.

"Hey Ace! Where are you going?" he called before I could stop him. I slapped my forehead to stop my urge to punch him upside-down. He was ignored, of course. We ran after him. Or more likely, Luffy was ran after him, while me was ran after Luffy. I heard Dadan screamed at us and heard a curse or two before I was out of ear range. I caught up to Luffy and was breathing a little heavy when I chaught up to him.

"Hey Ace! I don't care if you spit at me! Let's be friends!" Luffy said. We are about a few feet apart from him. he had an emotionless look on his face. Crap, something bad is going to happen. I growled softly at him as I grabbed Luffy's arm. He just stared at me blankly.

Suddenly he turned toward a thick tree and kicked it. Oh crap, I remember this scene. He's going to kicked off that tree so it will rolling at us. As he did it a few times, the tree came rolling at us. Holy shit, this is insane!

I quickly pull Luffy as the tree was rolling toward us to the side. But it's too late, the tree already rolled on Luffy. I mentally slapped myself and ran over him to help him out and on his feet. He just got bruised all over his body, but nothing bad. I sighed and look at him. He smiled at me and brushed off his hat and plopped it on my head.

I looked at him wide eyed. This was his treasure, the hat from Shanks and put it on me. "You can dodge pretty cool, so it won't get damaged," he said. He trusts me to keep his hat safe. I felt blood start to rushed to my cheeks, feeling embarrassed. I never got this back at home. "I'll protect it Luffy," I said after I nodded at him.

He grinned and he ran into the direction of Ace. "Do we have to go after him? I know this sound stupid but bad things will happen later," I asked. He nodded, looking serious for once, "Yeah Erica," I just nodded and he ran after Ace. I knew bad things would happen so I chased after Luffy too.

We ran across the bridge and Ace cut the rope. Crap. I quickly grabbed Luffy and pulled him on my back as we went down and crashed into the water. I quickly yelled over the rushing currents, "LUFFY! HOLD ON TIGHT TO ME!" he did and I swam. I may be small but I can swim. I popped back up, gasping. I grabbed the hat and bit it as hard as I can. But not too hard because I don't want to leave a mark on it.

I saw the edge and tried to swam in the opposite way but it's too late, because we already fell down this raging waterfall. It was small but waterfall are waterfall. It's still hurt if you fell down from waterfall, no matter how small it is, it's still waterfall.

I felt slight pain when my body hit rocks. I swam over toward the land and gasped for air as I popped out from the water. I walk a few steps until I collapse on my stomach. Luffy let go of me and flopped next to me. I got on my hands and knees and threw the excess water. A minute later I looked over at Luffy.

He's fine though, just few scratches and other than that, none. He was breathing heavy though. I smiled as I realized I saved Luffy. "You okay, Lu'-chan?" I asked him with his nickname I gave him after I let go his hat from my teeth and put it on Luffy's stomach.

"Yeah, thanks Eri'!" he said as he grinned at me. "No prob'," I replied. We stood up and look around. Thanks god I leave my music box at the hut-slash-home thing so it won't get damaged by water. Now I think about it, is it really safe I left it at home? The home was full of bandits and bad guys. I hope my music box was alright.

"We still going to after Ace?" I asked, he nodded and start walked away. I sighed and went after him. We tried looking for him everywhere but no sight of him. Dammit, I knew it this is a bad idea. Now we're lost and it's already late at night.

"Hey Luffy, it's already late at night. We should rest first then we continue searching for Ace tomorrow, how 'bout that?" I said to Luffy as I laid against a tree and Luffy laid next to me. Luffy fell asleep first (because he's already snoring next to me) as I was looking at the sky. The sky in this world was beautiful and full of stars at night. Unlike my world, stars are already difficult to see because of pollution.

I wish my world's sky could be as beautiful as this world sky. I slowly shut my eyes and sighed heavily. I start to pray to whoever God in this world and drifted to sleep.

It's not Enel, of course.

That guy was not a God, he just a merciless bastard.

**A/N: hey guys! I got an information yesterday from one of my reviewer about Sabo, and I was freakily happy! Oh, and I change the summary a bit but not entire the summary. Thank you for the information **_juniperlei_**! I really appreciate it! And **_Akasuna-No-Tenshi_**, you're my second reviewer! Don't worry, I already update it. Thanks for the love, dear! And the last but not least, **_Hex223_**! Thanks for the review. I'll try to add some romance in this story but not entirely, I hope it's fine with you! XD**

**And thank you to everyone that Favorite and Follow this story! I really appreciate it! It's making me felt more happy and want update soon. Thanks for the support!**

**And everyone that reading this (I know there is silent reader that reading this but too lazy to review, but it's fine! At least there is someone that reading this~), thank you very much for reading this story! I hope you like my story and give me more support!**

**P.S: Sabo was alive! Holy sh*t he's alive! Oda-sensei you douche! But I still love you sensei!**

**ThiefofStealth**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Hey, she still haven't got any group.."**_

"_**Let her be. It's her own fault,"**_

No..

"_**What? In the same group with you? But we're already complete,"**_

Nono..

"_**You're so annoying!"**_

NO!

"Hey! Hey! Erica! Wake up!"

I quickly shot open my eyes and saw Luffy's face right in front of me. He backed off as I sat up and panting heavily. A dream? No, it's absolutely a nightmare..

A nightmare about my past that I don't want to remember..

"You okay Erica? You have been crying and whimpering before you wake up," Luffy asked. I did? I touch my face and I felt there is some stiff line across my face and a tears at the corner of my eyes. I quickly brushed it off and slap myself softly.

Come on! I've been vowed to myself that I won't cry again in sleep! It's so embarrassing!

"Yeah, I'm fine Luffy. Don't worry. Come on, we still need to search for Ace right?" I said as I stood up. Man, my body feel so stiff. Note to self: don't ever tried to go sleep without anything fluffy under you.

I stretched out and sighed. Luffy stood up and rubbing his stomach. A low growl was heard from both of ours' stomach and then we laughed. But what are we going to eat? We'll starve out here..

I guess we should have to search for something to eat, obviously.

"I don't know what we can eat now, Luffy. Sorry," I said. "But I'm hungry!" he whined, "I know. We both hungry. So shut up and let's continue searching for that Ace," I said as I deepen my voice. Usually if I deepen my voice, it means I'm irritated and ready to punch someone. It seems Luffy heard my warning and went quiet.

I sighed and turned at him, who was biting his lower lip into his mouth. I sweatdrop at the sight. "Fine, let's go look for him!" Luffy yelled and start walk away. I just sighed and following him. We walked off again and Luffy was shouting for Ace. We walked around and ran from a crocodile and hide on a tree until they went away.

It's been a few days out here that we ran into some trouble. A large thing of meat was out and I was really hungry or I never would have done this. We took it and ran slowly, but fast for a 7 and 5 year old body that hasn't eat anything for a few days.

Because I'm really hungry. I can barely think and conscious. I somehow made a fire and a little while later cooked it. I split it in half and ate my half as quickly as I could swallow. Luffy ate faster than me. He smiled a little when eating, but I know he was hungry.

Apparently, that meat was actually belonged to a wolf or two. We were splitting up from each other and ran away. Luffy and I jumped on the trees (again) and went as high as we could. Damn these wolves, can't they see that we're starving for a few days?! Honestly!

We stayed closed at each other until we fell asleep and crashed to the ground. I landed on my left shoulder and I cursed. Sure, my arms were healed up but I'm not ready to broke them again. It's not broken though, I think..

"Are you okay?" Luffy yelled. Crap, now the wolves are back. I nodded as I grabbing Luffy's hand and ran as quickly as we can (or in this case, as quickly as I can). Damn Luffy and his stubbornness about finding Ace! Same with Garp and his insane head! When he came for a visit, I'll go complain as much as I can. and if I can, punch him in the face!

One of the wolves got my calf lightly and I cursed, but forced myself to run. I felt the blood going down my ankle. After a few minutes of running like mad, we somehow lost them and I almost cried in happiness. We saw the crappy hut. I looked at Luffy and he had a large grin. We stumbled to the door and somehow I felt so freaking tired and collapse, but still conscious, just really worn out. Especially my feet. Thanks to those wolves just then.

Cursed you wolves. Sometimes I wondered myself why did I love those animals..

I fell on my face first and panting heavily, almost wheezing. Cursed the pain on my nose, I don't care anymore. Dadan was actually at the door (I think she was looking pissed off) and scolding us. "Where the hell have you two been?!" she yelled at us. "In the forest.."I said, face still on the ground, so it sounds like murmur but loud enough to Dadan and Luffy to hear.

"It's been a week, where in the forest?!" she exclaimed, totally frustrated. I looked up and said, "We were chased by wolves," Luffy nodded and said, "Don't forget the croc," she gapped at us but didn't say anything. I huffed and put my head back down, I kind of decided to drifted off but Luffy won't let me and help me stood up.

We walked in and Dogra (if I'm not mistaken) gapped at how we looked. I winced as the pain on my calf start to hurt again. He had a first aid kit in his hands and I took it from him with a nod. I put out some bandage (not the rolled with white color, but the plaster one) and fixed up Luffy's cuts first. He just got cuts, so some bandages should be fine enough.

I cleaned up the blood and some dry blood at my wound before tied some gauze on the wound on my calf. Too tired to do anything, I laid on my back and huffed before yawned. Luffy lay next to me and said, "Hey Eri'.." I hummed as I shut my eyes but tried not to fall asleep. Because I decided to punch Ace first before go to asleep.

"Do you ever feel alone?" I flinched as he say that and shot open my eyes. I frowned a bit but decided to worn it off and thought about it. Yeah, I'm always feel alone even there is so many people around me. I'm always got a feeling left out even with my own family.

I'm.. scared. I'm scared of being left alone. I don't want to be left alone. But there's no one that can accompany me. There is a big gapped right in my heart, and needing to be filled up.

But, with what?

I have no friends. Heck, they don't even cared for me. The only friend I got was only Nindi. She's totally have the same likes and completing each other. Like, I didn't like vegetables, she likes it. Sometimes if my mom bring some vegetables for my lunchbox, I gave it to her. We have the same hobby and favorite things.

But now we got separated. Ever since I got into my school life in senior high, we really seldom met each other. Heck, we only met for once. And its about a few months back..

But..

I think I'll be fine now though. I got Luffy, Makino, and the others. I just hope I won't be left alone again. I sat up and look up. Luffy sat up too, still looking at me, waiting for an answer. I grinned and laughed with my laughter style: Geshishishi.

"Geshishishi, well everyone does Luffy. Now let me ask you back, do **you** ever feel alone?" I ask back to Luffy as I looking at him with a smirk. "Yeah. I always feel alone before you came. I'm glad that you came into my life! Shishishi, thanks for filling my lonely life!" he said as he grinned.

I smiled and laughed. Yep, I felt really filled up as I get thrown into this world. And I'm grateful for that.

"Your welcome, Lu'-chan," I said and grinning at him. He grinned back and I turned my head, clearly searching for Ace. I'm serious, I'm gonna punch him first before I fell asleep. And now I'm extremely pissed.

As I'm pissed up, I feel the temperature in the house was starting to get colder. I looked around and found him on a barrel, sitting without doing anything, still with his pipe staff (or bo staff) in his hand as he crossed his hands in front of his chest and his eyes were closed. I felt a tick mark was appeared as I glared at him and walk approaching him.

He seems to realized it and open his eyes before staring at me. I clenched hard my hand before I punched Ace right on his face, real hard. He fell off the barrel and his bangs were shadowing his eyes. I don't care anymore. He really pissing me off and I don't care he punch me back and stuff, as long I can punched him back, it's fine.

The room was went silent all of a sudden after I punched Ace, but I don't care. I curved the corner of my lips and smiled sweetly at Ace, as he already giving me a really deadly look. Fuck it, I don't care anymore. If he wants to fight, then let's fight.

"Oh I'm so sorry, did that hurt? I'm sorry but I did **not** regretted what I just do earlier. You really deserved one since you almost killed us **twice**. This is just a little warning for you for hurting Lu'-chan. I don't care you're older than Lu'-chan and I, or you're stronger than both of us. But **please**, at least give us a little respect, will you?" I said as I sweetly smiled at him with dark aura and cold temperature around me.

The temperature in the room get really cold and went darkened a little. Either from mine or Ace's, I don't give a fuck. Everyone looks so shocked. They even jaw dropping until the ground. Even Luffy was jaw dropping, but he trembled too and looked about to collapse.

"..You," Ace stood up as he brushed off some blood that come out from his nose and glaring at me. I still wearing my sweet-but-deadly-smile and crossed my arms in front of my chest. He looking at me with such a deadly glare and really looks like he's ready to devour me in a seconds.

"Huh, so slow. Even slower than a walking den den mushi," I said as I worn off my smile and walked out from the house. Everyone still shocked and start to trembling as I walk toward the door and went out. I closed the door hard and slumped down from behind the door. I can hear some murmur from inside..

"She punched Ace.." "She's quite have a guts to do that. I hope Ace didn't kill her though," "Ace, are you alright? Let me treat your nosebleed," and some sort like that..

Oh wait, the last sentence was from Dogra, I think..

I stood up and walked away from the door, didn't want to hear any word from inside. As I walking around, I found Pochi's doghouse and Pochi right beside his house. I smiled and walk approaching him. He looking at me and waging his tail as I petted him. I chuckled and sat beside of him.

"..Hey, Pochi," Pochi replied a growl as he turned looking at me. I pulled my knees and hug them as I buried my face on it. "Am I, a bad girl? So everyone was leaving me behind?" I ask him as I start to revoking the grass and look down.

He reply me with a woof. I laughed. Silly me, I don't understand animal language, why should bother to ask him? My smiled was worn off as tears start to come out from my eyes. I cried and cried, really hard. I don't care anymore. I just want to cry. After years I've been holding back my tears back in my world, I finally burst out and cried really hard.

I cried really hard for about a whole 10 minutes before I stopped and leaning to Pochi, who was licking at my face now. Which is full of tears and snots. I brushed off a tear from the corner of my eye and look up. Now all my stress was already gone, thanks to my sudden outburst just then and now my eyes are all red and sleepy.

I closed my eyes as I leaning on Pochi and started to drifted away.

I can felt a lick from my cheek before I fell asleep.

Crying is such a tiring thing to do..

**Third person's POV**

"Hey Ace, she's already asleep. Are you gonna avenge her?" Dogra ask Ace, who was right beside him, looking at Erica who was already asleep. Ace just staring at her from distance and walk toward her. His nose now already gagged by a tissue or stuff, thanks to Erica's powerful punched just then.

Ace stopped right in front of Erica, who was still sleeping soundly. He stare at her before he turned and searching for blanket from the clothes line and found one. He take it and walk back toward Erica, who was with Pochi right beside of her.

As Ace right in front of her, he cover Erica's body with the blanket and looking at her. Noticing some dry tear line across her cheek, he looking at her blankly, before he pat her head and say softly..

"I'm gonna avenge you, but not today. I hope you prepared,"

..and left, went pass Dogra and went into the house without saying anything to him. Dogra just gapping because of Ace sudden OOC toward Erica.

Well, Erica does a reckless and hot headed but she can change someone. I guess..?

**A/N: hiiiiii everyone! Thank you for you support and all, here's a new chapter for you guys! Here is some romance (I guess it's a little romantic) about Ace and Erica! Well, not really but still a little warm feeling right?**

**Anyway, thank you so much for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it! **_Akasuna-No-Tenshi _**and everyone who was requested (I think) for some romance, here you go! Though to me it's not a romantic event though..**

**Whatever. Oh and you're welcome **_OPFan37_**! I hope you enjoy this story and can help you for your story! And thank you too for **_CallmeEevee_** for your multiple reviews! I tried to find some BETA but I don't know how.. I just hope there is some volunteers that want become my BETA! Thank you for volunteering. I appreaciate it. No she's not going to fight like Sanji. Her kicks are not strong enough to become a main weapon, though it's quite the opposite from her punches. **

**And about Sabo. I know right? I was squealing too and punching a wall for a few times. And now my hand is hurt but I'll be fine. I just got a bruises and stuff. And it won't stopping me from writing this story!**

**Thank you all for all of your support! Thank you for Follow and Favorite this story and for everyone who was reading this but too lazy to review and/or Follow&Favorite this story. I hope you like my story and stuff! And don't forget to Review too!**

**ThiefofStealth**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up with a loud 'BANG!' right beside my left ear. I shot open my eyes and sat up. I look around and saw Luffy was waking up too and sat up but fell asleep again. I turned my head and my nose got bumped with a staff like pipe. I rub my nose as I looking at the pipe, processed the sight.

Pipe staff.. bo staff.. ASL.. Ace..?

I look up and saw Ace looking at me with a blank look. We stare at each other for a moment before I fell down and went to sleep again, ignoring Ace completely. But I think Ace was got pissed and hit me with his bo staff. I groaned and sat up, rubbing at the bump in my head. I glared at him.

"The hell, that hurt you stupid 10-year-old kid!" I shout at him, "Shut up you brat! Wake up now or I hit you again!" he shouted back. I scowled but didn't say anything. This time, I hit Luffy and shout, "Luffy, wake up! We need to do chores!" he groaned and sat up, rubbing his bump I make.

"..do we have to?" he asked as he rubbing his eyes. "Well if you don't want to eat, that's fine. But I'm not going to join you," I said and stand up. Ace already left as I punch Luffy a moments ago. Luffy whined and stood up, stretching himself. I yawned and walk around. I found my clothes here. I changed my clothes (from about a week ago Luffy and I got lost in the woods. Eww, it smelled reeks..) with bluish-green tanktop and grayish-blue shorts.

I just realized that I never use any footwear as I got thrown here. So I located a pair of sandals at the corner of the room, took them and put them on. I tied my hair into a high ponytail style and turned to saw at Luffy, who was already changed his clothes also. We went out from the room but suddenly Luffy grab me and ran outside the house and into the woods. I can hear Dadan was shouting at us as we ran outside.

"Hey you brats! Come back here and do chores!" that's what she said before we were out of range. Luffy laughed and I sighed, "We're after Ace again?" I ask as we ran, stumbling a little because of my wounded calf, but it's bearable. "Yep!" he replied. I just stare at him and sighed.

We searched for Ace, everyday. But we kept being left behind. And thanks to Luffy, we got new wounds after we coming back. I sighed and observed the boy, who was huddled with me in a barrel-like bathtub. We're taking a bath together. I closed my eyes and submerged, thinking.

After a few seconds, I rose up and hug Luffy from behind (he's backing me by the way), before I pinched his cheek and stretch it. I dunno why, but I feel mad all of a sudden. "E-Eri'! What are you doing, it hurts!" Luffy complained. I turned and say, "Shut up! I got a feeling that tomorrow you're gonna chasing Ace **again** and we're gonna get new wounds **again**! And I'm really mad now because today we almost got eaten by crocodiles **again**!"

Every day. Every week. And months, we keep chasing after Ace. Today too, we almost died because of things. And we've been left behind. **Repeatedly**.

I banged my head on a tree for a few times really hard. I stopped and turned to see Luffy, who still had a big bump in the head from my punch from earlier because he refused to do his chores. And now he was doing it. He pursed his lips as he did his chores. I was doing the same.

I walk slowly toward Luffy as I rubbed my sore forehead. I sighed heavily and glared at nothing in particular. For some reason, I was really mad, and I really wanted to punch something. "Hey Eri', you got huge eye bags there," Luffy comment. I glared at him as I walk towards a wall.

That shuts him up and he paled. I stood in front the wall and start punching it. Everyone gasped as I kept punching. As I felt something flowing out from my knuckles, I struck for the last time and stopped, leaving a cracked wall behind almost a hole. I panted hard, fell on my knees and examined my bleeding knuckles.

I sighed heavily and sprawled on the ground, crossing my arms and placing them behind my head. I heard the door open and the sound of footsteps. I turned my head and saw Ace walking away, with bo staff in his hand. I stood up, walked past Luffy and stopped, "Come on, we're going to go after Ace right?"

He grinned at me and nodded. We ran for a moment before our target dashed ahead. I scowled and cursed loudly. We sprinted before the approaching rain impeded our quest. Great, now I'm pissed off again. I look around and up. And surely enough, Ace was at the peak of a cliff beside us.

I tried to yell at him before a loud growling was heard. I halted and paled. This is bad, I know this scene. "Damn! He was running really fast! He's really amazing, isn't he?" Luffy said, not realizing the danger we were in. Then a big footstep (or whatever the name is) was heard right beside us.

"Is that Ace?" Luffy asked as searched for the sound's origin. I turned and paled even further. At that moment, lightning struck, revealing the beast's silhouette. A tiger, and a huge one at that! It's the most dangerous animal in mount Colbo. Shit and double shit!

Luffy fell back, terrified. I 'tch'-ed and stood right beside Luffy. Ace was alarmedly looking at us. The tiger growled. I cursed under my breath as Luffy was really looking really terrified. "I-I can't moved my legs..!" he said.

Before we could do anything, a huge bear with a scar in its face was appeared right behind us. I turned around, eyes wide open, quickly grab Luffy's hand and ran away. We kept running until I deemed it far enough from those monsters. We stopped, panting heavily.

Luffy fell on his back and I slumped on my butt. We looked at the sky, the rain had stopped during our escape. Now it was clear and there was a rainbow. We gasped in excitement and laughing together.

After that incident, we keep chasing after Ace every day, nonstop. We got new bruises and wounds, but we still managed to get pass all the obstacle Ace threw our way. Sometimes the Dadan family trying to stop us from following Ace and stop me from destroying their house walls in rage.

After a few days, we finally arrived at the end of the forest. We grinned and look at each other. It's Grey Terminal! Wow, this is the first time I saw a place that full of rubbish and stuffs. This is really amazing!

"What is this place?" Luffy asked. I grinned and said, "It's Grey Terminal, a place that full of rubbish in Goa Kingdom and outer side of.. err, the main town inside of that wall!" I pointed at a enormous wall to our right and the end of the Gray Terminal in front of us. Luffy just 'oh'-ed.

We walk toward the Grey Terminal and around. Actually I was the one doing the walking, while Luffy was jumping around on the trash. "Oii, Ace!" Luffy yelled and jumped on a stone, crushing it. I sweatdrop and said, "Just what the hell are you doing Luffy.."

I climb on the piles of waste and jumped down right beside Luffy, who was rubbing his head. There was a human skull was right beside him. I walk toward the skull and picked up. Wow, it's a real human skull. This is my first time holding one. It kinda reminds me of Brook. I put it on my head as Luffy ran over a destroyed pillar and stood at its top.

I followed and we looked around, searching for Ace. Sometimes Luffy would shout his name. Until we almost got crashed by a ugly looking guy. I grabbed Luffy and walked past him.

Luffy got into some mishaps, like falling down into a hole. I laughed, but still helped him afterwards. Then he found Ace walking inside the forest. Luffy grinned and ran off. I shouted and chased after him. Man, thanks to Luffy and Ace, my stamina wasn't as low as my real self, back in my world.

As we approached a huge tree, I could hear voices. Before Luffy yelled, I dragged him to a nearby bush, covered his mouth and whispered, "Listen," He nodded and I moved my hand.

"We're going to leave the East Blue and go somewhere these people never dreamed of," I know this scene. I also recognize the voice; It's my second favorite character: Sabo.

"Just thinking about it is exciting!" Sabo say. According to the latest chapter, Sabo will be alive and met Luffy in the Dressrosa Arc. He was there because of Ace's Mera Mera no Mi was the main prize there. So if I managed to save Ace, will the plot stay the same?

I was so lost in thought and I almost missed Ace's reply. "Now put it away. We can't let anybody see it," he said. They're talking about their treasure, right? Man, and they're planning to buy a pirate ship? To be honest, those guys are insane. And they'll try to kill us later..

"A pirate ship?! You guys gonna be pirates?!" Luffy suddenly exclaimed. I mentally slapped my forehead and trying to stop my urge to strangle Luffy. Since I didn't think they'd seen me, I stayed still.

"I'm going to become a pirate too!" I cursed under my breath a couple of times. Then I moved towards Luffy and the older boys climbing down the tree at high speed. I cursed again, before they ran in our and threw punches at us.

I managed to dodge but Luffy wasn't as lucky. They tried again, but I blocked and twisted their hand. A kick hurled me right onto a tree, scraping my back. I coughed some blood as I slid down. Dammit, they're strong. Yet, somehow, I could dodge the first attack. I wonder.. My head was pounding, and I can feel something dripping on my neck. Double damn.

Before I know it, Luffy and I were tied down. I look up to saw the 10-year-old boys in front of us."Ace! I didn't know you travel this far everyday!" Luffy said, making the situation got more worse. "Shut up! It's your fault we were found! Now, shut up or I'll kill you myself!" I shouted, instantly shutting him up.

I turned back to our captors, they were furious. Well, we did eavesdrop on them. We know their treasure's location and their plans.. Crap. "Are they Luffy and Erica?" Sabo asked. "You told him about us?!" Luffy asked.

"Just how annoying you are and how she follows you around like a leech," Ace replied. "Plus, she's brave enough to punch me,"

"Of course," I deadpanned, "An asshole like you deserved it," before Ace could punch me, I continued, "Besides, I follow Luffy around because I don't want him to die in such a ridiculous way," I look at them with a blank look, while Ace looked angry but Sabo's face was as blank as mine.

"He also told me you're an airheaded and she is a weirdo," Sabo commented. A tick mark appeared on my head, but I kept my blank look. Luffy laughed. I swear, I'm going punch these guys later!

"I was dissing you, didn't you get that? At least, the weirdo has some common sense," I snorted and scowled, wriggling my feet. This ropes are tight enough to trap a worm. "They finally here, even though I didn't use any conventional roads," Ace said.

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. I tripped over some stupid things," I said sarcastically, turning to address Luffy. "Thanks to you," I said in sarcasm. He just laughed and said "No problem. Hey," he turned to Sabo. "Are you Ace's friend? Be my friend, buddy!"

"Shut up! Don't call me buddy!" I glared at him. "Don't yell at him!" Ace mumbled something and shouted, "Shut up, we aren't talking to you!" I snapped back, "Why should I care?!" Ace grinded his jaw and we glared at each other.

"So, what's your name?" Luffy asked. "Sa—I don't have to tell you!" he replied. "Oh please, I know your name, blondie. So shut up," I snapped without interrupting my glaring contest with Ace. Sabo looked surprised and said, "Wha—how? Did you tell her Ace?" Ace look at Sabo and said, "No, not a word,"

"So how.." I reclined on the tree and yawned. Man, why do I feel tired of a sudden? Ah, the green scenery is so beautiful. I think I'll sleep right here. "Hey Eri'! Don't die!" I wobbled up for a moment and bumped the back of my head onto the tree.

My eyes shot open and whimpered for a moment. "Dammit, that hurt.." I muttered softly and looked at Luffy. "Don't worry. These scratches won't kill me. Besides, I promised Garp jii-chan to look after you," I said.

"This is why I told you to live with me! the daily mountain training turned out to be bad! What should we do?" Sabo ask. "they found our secret. And they'll blab if we let them go," In a darker tone, Ace continued, "We have to kill them," Sabo nodded, "Alright, let's do it,"

I sweatdropped and, suddenly, luffy yelled at the top of his lungs, "What?!" I kicked Ace's shin and he moved back. Ace cursed and smacked me on the head. Shit, my head was pounding now. "Stop that!" he yelled.

"No way! You're going to kill us!" I glared him. Luffy was screaming and squirming hard, "Don't kill us! Help! We don't want to die!" Sabo hit the younger boy's face while I scolded him, "Dammit Luffy! Look, just because of you and your big mouth, we're gonna get killed by ten year old kids!" then I turned at Sabo and yelled, "And you! Leave him alone!"

"Sabo! Kill them already!" Ace roared. I gritted my teeth and look down, bangs shadowing my eyes. "What?! You do it?!" Sabo snapped, "I never killed anyone before!" Ace screamed. "Me neither! And I don't know how!"

"Don't throw me in to the water!" Luffy yelled. Eyes wide, I turned and smacked Luffy's head. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD THEM, IDIOT!" I yelled as shark teeth were appeared. "Okay, let's head to the river!" Ace said. "Why did he even say that?" Sabo asked.

Cause he's and idiot that's why!

"Save me!" Luffy wailed. When they told Luffy to shut up and I retorted, "You shut up and let us go!" They looked at each other, "How do we kill her?" I gapped and said, "Damn brats! If you kill me, I'm gonna haunt you guys!"

Luffy's screaming was almost making my ears bleed. Through the noise, a conversation still caught my interest. "Yeah he stole it; I think his name was Ace or something," from the panicked looks the older boys were exchanging, I concluded those were Bluejam's men.

Sabo quickly untied us and they dove into a nearby bush. I was reaching for Luffy when a hand grabbed the back of my soft red shirt and I was lifted in the air. I took in the sight of a giant suspending each of us with a single hand. Shit, it's Porchemy!

"Ace! Help!" Luffy yelled. I tried to wriggled my way out, but his grip tightened. "Did you just say Ace?" he asked. "He's our friend!" Luffy said. "Though he was going to kill us,"

"Ace stole from us and ran away," the ugly giant said. No shit, Sherlock. "Do you know where our money is?" Luffy turned his lips into a strange pout, averted his eyes and lied, "No idea," his bluff was so transparent the pirates gaped. "Geshishishi," I couldn't help but laugh.

"He's a terrible liar," the giant commented to his companion. When he turned to me, I gulped. "What about you, do you know where it is?" sweating, I looked to my fellow victim and understood his message. I was reminded of the loneliness we felt. Besides, I'm already a part of this, so no going back.

That's why I lied trough my teeth, "No idea," this infuriated them, but they calmed down and started chuckling evilly. Fuck this, we're going to be raped! Ah, wait, those two didn't do that. Still, fuck this. "Don't worry; I'll help you remember!" I growled. Goddammit Ace! Why did you steal from them!? Are you stupid or something!?

"Dammit, let me go stupid!" Luffy shrieked. I struggled hard, roaring, "LET US GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" they just laughed that crazily and kept walking. Goddammit Ace, after this is over, I'm seriously gonna punch you again!

**A/N: YAHOOOO! Hey guys, I'm back! I still haven't got a BETA but I got a friend that want to help me with this story! Thanks **_AyumiUK_**! Sorry if this chapter is so long.. and Oresama is a praise for ourselves if we are over-confident (I think..) to ourselves! No matter what gender we are, because we're awesome! LOL**

**And for **_OPFan37_**! Nope, she won't be a devil fruit user, if you want to know. Because if she's become one, who is the one that going to save Luffy from drowning himself? And yes, her fighting style would be unique. There is a hint in this chapter though. At the scene when she met Ace and Sabo with Luffy. I hope you found it!**

**And other people who was following and favorite this story, and/or reading this story as a silent reader, thank you for your time to read this! By the way, I just finished watching Marineford Arc., and to be honest I can't stand of it. But there's no choice to watch it if I want to complete this story. And I hope Erica (AKA Oresama!) can save Ace. But I'm still can't decide it, thanks to Dressrosa Arc. in manga, thanks to Sabo, thanks to Oda-sensei. Now I'm really confused..**

**ThiefofStealth**


	9. Chapter 9

**(THIS STORY HAS BEEN BETAED BY **_AyumiUK_**)**

We were brought inside a lopsided wooden hut. Porchemy threw me at one of the guys and I yelled, "I'm not a thing, stop that!" They laughed again and I felt my temper rising, "The fuckin' hell is so funny?!"

They stared at me as the giant tied Luffy to a post.

"Dammit! Leave him alone!"

The giant turned to me, "Don't think you were left out, brat."

I glared and squirmed in the guy's grip. Luffy was screaming to be released, and I was screaming at them in general. Then he lifted me up and tied me to the other side of Luffy.

Shitshitshitshit! Dammit all! I tried to loosen the ropes to no avail; it was as sturdy as our last restraints. Then I heard a bang followed by Luffy's exclamation, "I told you my body turned into rubber after I ate the Gomu-Gomu no Mi!

I 'tch'-ed loudly. You don't tell people your skills!

"Give me a pair of gloves," Porchemy said. One of the subordinates complied and ran off. Shit, the gloves with spikes. Those are gonna hurt the both of us, but I won't tell him where Ace and Sabo are. Fuck the pain, I don't care.

They untied and put us back to back again, only, this time, we were suspended in the air. Luffy was facing porchemy. That bastard..

"I want my money and you both know where it is. So I need you to tell us," the bastard said.

"No!" Luffy yelled.

I froze and swung at the horrifying smack that followed. My eyes widened and I gritted my teeth together. "LUFFY!"

"You want to make a pirate mad? Our captain Bluejam is very brutal!" the giant said.

Luffy started rocking the rope and wailing that it hurt. I shook in anger. They gonna pay for hurting luffy!

The giant hit him again and I snapped, "HEY, YOU FUCKER! STOP IT!"

The rope was pulled until I faced the bastard.

"You all go look for Ace and Sabo. We don't have time to stand around," he yelled. After the subordinates ran, he asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

I was sweating as I looked at him in the eyes. I also felt a little anxious. I won't say it, even though it's about my life, I don't care.

I smirked mockingly, "Go to hell, fucker."

He pulled his fist back and I closed my eyes with a grimace. It slammed on the left side of my face. I held back my tears and scream at the pain. And then he hit the same spot again. I whimpered as blood went down my face.

It felt like I cut myself with a pocketknife back at home, not quite enough to kill. Then, it exceeded that limit. He alternated between punching Luffy and me. So much I lost track, though the orange sunlight meant evening was approaching.

"Spit it out already!" he punched me again, and then Luffy, which made me flinch.

One of the subordinates screamed, "P-P-Porchemy-san! It's no use doing it anymore. They don't have the energy to talk or shout."

I heard a slam, I bet he's being punched by the bastard.

The pounding on my face was stopping, but suddenly, the pain returned. Breathing heavily, I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. I tried to steady my breath. Then, the beating resumed.

"Answer me!" he roared after a while.

"I won't say it," Luffy exclaimed.

"What about you?"

"Over my dead body," I smirked.

He growled and went back to punching.

Luffy stopped breathing as heavily and kept repeating over and over again that he wouldn't say it. I agreed with him. This world has made me braver and more open to everyone.

"Fine," then he ordered his subordinate to pick his sword.

Damn, he's going to use his sword. Hurry up and come, Ace, Sabo..!

Before the sword could cut us down, Ace and Sabo barged in, "DON'T!"

I chuckled and coughed. Finally they came. I sighed in relief. Blood covered my face, arms, legs and clothes. Heh, he apparently enjoyed hitting me the most, and not just in the face, probably because of my potty mouth.

Ace came in and knocked one of the guys with his bo staff.

"A-Ace!" Luffy wailed, crying.

I smiled and sighed in relief. Porchemy grabbed Ace and I growled. I flinched a little as the pain coursed through me, but kept going.

"A-Ace! Sabo! Go kick his ass!" I yelled as loudly as I could before panting heavily. I dunno what expressions they're making or what they were doing, but I was sure they were able to hear it. My vision started bluring from the blood loss.

Before I knew it, I blacked out.

I woke up with some people yelling at each other. I groaned, sat up and looked around. Luffy and Ace were arguing, while Sabo was trying to separate them. I looked down at my body, which was covered with bandages from head to toe.

Okay maybe not.

"Ah, Eri'! You woke up!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran and sat right next to me.

I nodded and looked at the older boys. "Just then, thank you for saving our lives..." I bowed. "If you hadn't come... we'd probably be dead,"

I looked back at them and coughed. For some reason, my throat felt raspy. Sabo smiled and nodded, while Ace just huffed and looked away. This is why I like Sabo better. Ace is such jerk. But I guess he kind of develops a brother/sister complex after Sabo is 'gone'.

Sabo was gentle and kind. Maybe that was because he was born as a noble, so his grammar and actions were gentleman-like.

Ah, gentlemen... I wish there was a gentleman in the real world so he'd be my boyfriend…

But boys were scared of me because of my… well, personality.

Fuck it. Who cares about boyfriends and love? I don't.

"Why didn't you cough it up in the first place? Those were the kind of people who would kill without hesitation," Ace asked.

"Luffy didn't tell, why should I?" I replied.

"It's better than dying," said Ace.

I shrugged and stood up. The pain was already numbing, so I'd probably be fine in a few days or so.

"Because we have no one else to trust. We can't go back to Fuusha village because it's far, and we hate mountain bandits. Hell, I don't even know why gramps threw Luffy here. If we didn't follow you, we'd be alone. And being alone is way worse than getting hurt," I exclaimed, jumping off the rock.

"What about your parents?" Ace asked.

"They're gone already," I lied. I can't say them that I'm not from this world now.

"Is it easier when I'm around?" Ace asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Is it hard without me?"

I nodded, again.

Then Ace asked with a dark look on his face, "Do you want me to live?"

I frowned, "What's with that question? Of course I do! Even though you're crazy and annoying as hell, you're still our friend! Are you that pathetic because of your dad?"

Ace stared in shock, but I interrupted him before he could say anything. "Don't say anything. I just know, okay? Just ask when we're alone."

He turned around. "I see, but I still don't like spoiled kids like you."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Whatever you say, Ace. Whatever you say,"

"Actually, I've got a small problem," I turned to Sabo, who was crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Bluejam will try to kill the four of us for sure, right?" Ace agreed. "I live close to where they are. What if they come at me when I'm exhausted?"

We all nodded and exclaimed, "Yeah, you'd die,"

"Then stay with us!" I said. Their eyes lightened up and they grinned. Sabo ruffled my hair and Luffy said, "That's a good idea!" Ace nodded and we made our way back.

We went into the room together and I slept between Luffy and Ace on the floor. I was about to drift off when Ace shook me. I turned, "What?"

"About what you said just then.."

I stopped him, "Sleep. Tomorrow we should do chores for Dadan. Or other stuff. I'll tell you tomorrow morning,"

Ace looked about to protest, but gave up and went to sleep.

I just sighed and closed my eyes, praying, before I went to sleep.

Man, today's event were really exhausting. But this is just the beginning.

**A/N: hey guys! How's your holiday? Sorry for the wait! At 31st December 2013, Gol D. Roger's birthday. And at 1st January is Portgas D. Ace and Oda-sensei's birthday! Yay! Too bad I didn't give any present.. probably later, a little late. Better late than never, right?**

**But anyway, how was your Christmas? I just spent it in the church and stuff. I don't get any present because it's not my country tradition. It's completely different from other country. But meh, it was fun! (I guess..)**

**And thank you for the reviews! It makes me more motivated and happy! Your welcome **_OPDan37_**! I like your story as well. I also planning to make the movie plot version for this story later, if I have time. Thanks, Erica (AKA me) was actually a foul mouthed girl and stubborn. She hates critics and being a burden to others. She was kind of an 'Act first, Think later' kind of girl, but that's because of her reckless nature. And in this story, she became less poker-faced than in her world.**

**I'll tell you guys about Erica more.. maybe next chapter.**

**And thank you **_pinkus-pyon_**! So, you're Spanish? I always like Spain. There are so many delicious foods in Spain. Too bad I can't go there, my family doesn't have much money to go to Spain and we don't know anything there. I also heard that Spanish people are kind and good looking.**

**And **_ichigo1508_**! Thanks, here's the new chapter! Yeah, Garp is a scary old man, but I like him though. He wants his grandchildren to become Marines so they didn't choose the wrong path like their parents. What a good grandpa.. *sniff***

**Too bad his way to show his love to his grandchildren is quite.. extreme and harsh. Especially his infamous 'Fist of Love' *shiver***

**Thank you **_KnK_ **and **_Kage Kitsune 14_** for reviewing! I decided to make this story's main pair is AcexErica.. A little spoiler but I'll think about it. Oh, and there will be a collections of The Chronicle's one-shots. Some of them will be AcexErica.**

**Thank you for everyone who read this story, following and favorite this story, and thank you **_AyumiUK_** for helping me for this story. Sorry if it's long, but not as long as the previous chapter. You're awesome as always! And you guys should read her story, **(I'll Condemn) the world for your sake**. It's a little dark but a great story, it's also a self-insert too.**

**ThiefofStealth**


End file.
